A Song In Your Heart
by the-night-fury-troll
Summary: It's been several years since Princess Poppy was crowned Queen and married Branch. After welcoming a beautiful family, Branch has to learn that everyone has to grow up, even his oldest daughter.
1. The Blooming

" _Once Upon a Time...there was a happy town of creatures that were called 'trolls'. They lived in hiding ever since their King Peppy took them away from the Bergens. Twenty years later, his daughter Princess Poppy threw a celebration party, and although she was warned by the mean, grumpy troll named Branch that a loud party would call the Bergens to their home, she continued on with her party. A huge, mean Bergen discovered the hiding place because of the party, and she took ten of the Princess's closest friends. The Princess desperately went to go rescue her friends, and was joined by the grumpy troll Branch. After rescuing their friends, a plan backfired and all the trolls were thrown into a pot, ready to be served. All the trolls lost their happiness, and shut down. But Branch, the grumpiest troll of all, sang to them all to lift their spirits, and they found the strength to escape and make friends with the Bergens in the process. The Princess Poppy became Queen, married Branch, and they lived happily ever after"_

No sooner had she closed the homemade sketchbook than her husband smirked.

"Do you have to tell that story to them every day?" He pulled her crown over her forehead and eyed the circle of younger trolls that were watching attentively.

"It's their favorite story!" Poppy insisted, fixing her crown. "Besides, it's _my_ favorite story, too. You know, where you serenaded me into happiness."

Branch couldn't help but laugh at his wife's silly little attempts to make him blush. He felt a little hand tug at his vest and looked down to the little purple troll boy and picked him up when he motioned his arms upward.

"King Branch, is it true you saved the entire troll kingdom?"

Branch nervously chuckled and set him down. He still hadn't gotten used to being called " _king_ ". But he didn't pay too much attention to it. Poppy handled most everything, which he both loved and hated.

"Well, yes, but Queen Poppy and all the other trolls helped too."

As Branch talked to the kids, Poppy smiled at her husband. It was good practice for him. After all, their pod had been developing for several days now and was about to hatch. She knew he was both nervous and excited, and although she normally adored his overprotectiveness toward her and their pod, she did tell him to simmer down when he tried making a fence around the pod.

Just like she expected, one of the young ones asked the question she was waiting for. It got asked every day.

"When's your pod gonna hatch?"

She watched Branch put on a nervous smile. "Hopefully soon. It's already been a few days and it's getting quite plump."

"How do trolls make pods?"

It was Poppy's turn to put on the nervous smile. "Well, when two trolls love each other very much, they have something called a "special hug" that happens under a full moon. They use the light of the moon, and the glow of their love and color to create a pod with a baby troll inside. After about a week or sometimes two, the pod hatches open like a flower with a baby troll taking its breath for the first time."

The talk of the process didn't help Branch's nerves. He and Poppy had talked about it, sure, and he had never been so nervous as when he watched their pod form under the moon. Just thinking about it made him want to get back to it.

Poppy noticed her husband's look and quickly gave the kids a goodbye and sent them off to play. She touched his shoulder and looked at him. "The pod is fine, Branch." She knew it wouldn't calm anything, but it was worth a shot.

"I need to get back to it...guard it." He started walking out and Poppy followed him. After several minutes, they arrived at their little home. What was once Branch's safety bunker was now a spacious home for them to share. It was no longer dull and dirt colored, but splattered with color and decorations. Branch had liked the change. Made him feel happy every time he came into his home. Nestled on the side of their home, was a good sized flower bulb growing right out of the ground, plump and purple.

"There it is. See? Safe and sound." Poppy tried to calm his nerves. She watched him take a breath and rest his hand on the pod. "Safe and sound."

He turned his head slightly to smirk at her, and before she could ask what he was planning, his blue hair had shot out and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her to him in a tight hug. She happily returned the hug as she laughed. He had done the same thing when their pod had nestled into the ground under the moon.

She smiled at him and nuzzled her cheek against him. "You're going to be a dad…" He had returned the nuzzle. "And you a mother…"

They checked on their pod once more before walking into their home.

…

Poppy awoke with a start as the ground above her rumbled. Branch woke up at the same time, his blue eyes wide in panic.

"A monster?!" He wrapped Poppy in his hair as tight as possible, pulling her close. He wouldn't let go until he knew what was going on. As he was ready to barricade the door, a yellow troll opened the bedroom door.

"Queen Poppy! King Branch! It's your pod!"

The three of them were on the surface in seconds. All the other trolls had gathered around the pod, and Poppy and Branch raced to the front, Poppy frantically smoothing her hair before gripping Branch's hand. The pair watched as the pod slowly moved back and forth, and finally, a peeling sound surfaced and the petals of the pod slowly began to unwrap.

Every troll was silent as the pod turned into an open flower. A small purple fuzzball laid in the middle.

Branch approached it first, gently setting a hand on the fluff. The fuzzball slowly retracted, unwrapping itself from a ball of purple hair. A baby troll laid on the flower. Branch gently held the baby and wrapped it in a blanket that someone handed him. Poppy stared in wonder.

"It's a girl."

A girl, indeed. She had light pink skin like her mama, and a mix of her parent's hair colors for her own hair, creating a beautiful shade of violet. Glitter freckles sparkled her cheeks, and her nose was more round than her parent's noses, like Grandma Rosiepuff's. The baby slowly opened her little eyes. Pools of ice blue, the exact shade as her father's.

"She's beautiful." A surge of protectiveness, happiness, and love hit Branch all at the same time. She was the most precious thing in the world and his daughter. He handed her over to Poppy, eager to see his wife hold their baby for the first time.

Poppy cradled her daughter gently, smiling as wide as can be. As she tickled the baby's chin, she looked at her husband. "She needs a name…"

Trolls shouted out names quickly. Branch voiced his opinion.

"Princess Flower!"

"No."

"Princess Happy!"

"No!"

"Princess Sparkle!"

"Nope."

"Princess Rainbow!"

"What?! No!"

After several suggestions, Poppy cleared her throat and silence ensued. "I believe it is up to me and Branch to name the baby."

The couple ducked into their home, Poppy still holding their tiny girl.

"She needs a perfect name…" Branch stroked her hair. "How about Princess Lady Glitter Sparkles?" He laughed jokingly and Poppy smiled at the small flashback of when they helped Bridget.

"That's a bit of a mouthful...but I was thinking...Princess Song. After all, a song is what saved us. I think it's only fair she's named after how you saved us."

"Princess Song?" He let the name roll around in his head, and he glanced at his little girl. He made his decision quickly. "Princess Song is perfect. I love it. And I love her."

They resurfaced to see the crowd of anxious trolls. Poppy handed her daughter to Branch and nodded. Branch took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"The name of the new princess is...Princess Song." He held his daughter to the crowd and the village roared with applause.

Branch smiled at his little girl before handing her back to Poppy and disappearing with her into their home. He watched his wife set their tiny girl into her crib that Branch had made and Poppy had decorated. He tucked their little one in and smiled at his wife. Poppy leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I told you she'd be safe."

Branch set his head against hers. "She certainly is. With us here to protect her."

He stood there for several minutes, his wife on his shoulder, his baby in her crib.

Princess Song.

His little girl.

…

 _ **Yes, I know this isn't Torn Apart. But honestly I need a break from it. I lost interest. I'll finish it, but I might not make the sequel I planned. Anyway, I fell in love with Trolls and decided to post this. Poppy and Branch's daughter, Song. I wrote this because I really love the movie, but I have a story too if anyone wants me to write it. Because I really want to.**_

 _Carla ;)_


	2. Exhaustion

The next few days proved to be incredibly stressful for Poppy. Not only did she have her royal duties every day, but she was also a new mother. Branch has already fit into his new role as father, if not a little too much. He was constantly with Song, whether it was in the nursery, the kitchen, or the bedroom. She'd tried desperately to be more of a mom, but royal duties had caved over her. The Snack Pack had offered to help, but Poppy hadn't admitted she needed help. It was currently sunset and Poppy had seen her daughter a total of two times. Once at breakfast, and once at lunch. She wasn't worried about her baby, Branch was happy to help out. But she felt...unsatisfied as a mother. Song was three days old and barely knew her mom.

When she stepped into her home, her husband was in the nursery, a sleeping Song in his arms. He set her down into her crib and walked over to hug his wife and bring her to their bedroom to relax. "You look exhausted. I didn't even hear your singing today in this morning's song."

Poppy sighed. "I didn't have time."

Now, _that_ was troublesome. Poppy _always_ had time to sing. No matter what. It made him sad to think about it. Poppy was never happy unless she'd sang at least half the day.

"Well, how about now?"

Poppy turned to look at her husband. "Now?"

Branch swept her up in his blue hair, pulling her to him with a smile.

" _Hey, I was just fine before I met you. I eat too much and that's an issue, but I'm okay. Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them. But I hope I never see them again._ "

He smiled at her giggles. "Branch, what are you-"

" _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder,_ " He danced her around the bedroom, nipping her shoulder as he sang the lyric. " _Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older."_

He nuzzled his nose to hers and smiled as her cheeks blushed and she danced backwards. " _You, look as good as the day I met you. I forget just why I left you, I was insane. Stay, and play that Blink-182 song, that we beat to death in Tucson, ok."_

She danced around him, teasing him. When she got too closer, Branch grabbed her hands and pulled her close. They both began to sing, their voices joined in a beautiful harmony.

" _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole, from your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older"_

When they stopped dancing, their bodies had glowed slightly, bringing their happiness straight out. Branch hugged her close. "I love you, Poppy."

Poppy returned the hug, feeling happier than she had all day. "I love you too, Grumpy Pants."

Branch rolled his eyes playfully at his wife until he heard Song's tiny wails, standing alert. "Well, someone's up." He walked back to the nursery with Poppy behind him.

Poppy picked up her baby and rocked her gently. Song was calmed quickly. "Hi, sweetie! Aww, look at you. You look so happy to see your mama!" Song giggled and reached her tiny arms up, letting Poppy hug her slightly tighter. Branch looked at his girls, a big smile on his face. They were so cute together.

"I missed you so much, yes I did." She nuzzled her baby and set her back down, yawning. Branch tucked Song in, smiling as she tried to tug at her daddy's hair, before leading his wife back to their room. He was getting tired too. He'd been up all day tending to Song, which was his favorite thing to do.

"Let's get some rest, Poppy. You're exhausted."

Poppy waved him off. "I'm fine, Branch, just a little-" She flopped on the bed and was knocked out instantly. Branch let himself give a little chuckle before slipping into bed, ready to get a good night's sleep.

…

Song's wails hit his eardrums first. He raced out of bed, not even caring that he stubbed his toe on the way there. Poppy followed, her hair sprung out in several different places.

"What is it?! Is she alright?!"

Branch's heart was still beating incredibly fast despite knowing what was wrong with her. Every time his daughter cried it made him anxious, like she was dying. It was a habit. He grabbed a bottle of milk from the table and let her nurse, still not completely calmed down. Poppy, however, was relieved,

"Oh, just hungry. Thank goodness…" She relaxed, watching her daughter nurse. "Branch?" Branch was still shaky. He knew she was fine, but he hated even hearing her wail. Made him feel like she was hurt. Which in turn hurt him.

"Branch, she's okay. She just needed something to eat. She'll just go back to sleep." Branch finally set her down and let himself breathe. "There you go, sweetie…" Song went back to sleep and Branch returned back to the room.

"I'm sorry, I just...want her to be safe. That's why I don't want her going outside yet. She's too little. She could get squished!" Poppy tried once again to calm his nerves. "She's perfectly fine, Branch. I promise. Now, please, get some sleep."

But throughout the night, Branch kept thoughts on his daughter.

"Don't worry...Daddy is going to let anything happen to you."

…

When Branch went to check on his daughter he found his wife dressing her up in a blue ribbon to match her eyes, along with an adorable little dress. She cooed and reached out upon seeing her father.

"Come here, cutie" He scooped her up and smiled as her laughs echoed the home. He noticed his wife's fake smile. "Poppy? What's wrong?"

The pink troll sighed. "You get to spend all day with her while I'm stuck here…"

Branch didn't like to see his wife unhappy...and he could probably use a little sunshine. "Why don't I take the day today? Let you play with Song while I finish up your responsibilities?"

Poppy brightened. "Really? Oh, Branch, you're the best husband ever!" She set her crown on his head. "It's not a very difficult job. Just ask around."

Branch tried to calm his nerves. "Okay...have fun, darling…" He tickled Song and then headed out of the door and immediately regretted his decision. What was he thinking? He couldn't be King! But he did want Poppy to be with the baby...maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

If only he knew.

…

Branch returned home, exhausted. He never knew Poppy had to deal with _this. This_ was torture. He had been crowded by trolls all day with different problems that he didn't want to solve. He just wanted to relax...

Seeing Song helped a lot. He could relax and feel good about himself when she giggled in his arms. Poppy's hair was all over the place, and she looked exhausted.

"Babies...are...exhausting..."

Branch laughed. "I thought you liked babies?"

"I do...but...so...tiring..." Poppy wasn't used to _caring_ for a baby, just holding one. But she did admit that looking after her daughter had been fun. Even if she had wanted to rip her hair out. Song yawned in Branch's arms and the couple put their baby to sleep in her crib.

Branch laid his head against his wife. "She's so cute and sweet..."

Poppy nuzzled her head against him. "Just wait until she's a child."

The couple gulped. Oh boy. Poppy's energy and happiness was big enough. In a child form? They were doomed.

"No wonder your father's hair was so frizzled all the time."

...

 _ **Another chapter up! I really like how this is turning out. Expect more soon!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	3. The Visit

"No."

"Branch…"

"No."

"Branch, please."

Branch's wife Poppy could convince him to do almost anything. But this was too much for him. Poppy wanted to bring their six month old out of the tree and into Bergen Town and show her to King Gristle Jr. and Queen Bridget. Sure, the Bergens were their friends now, but that didn't mean he was willing to bring her into a town of creatures towering over him.

Poppy continued to persist. "Branch, I visited Bridget myself last week and she made me promise to bring Song this time. She'll be careful, I know it…"

"Wait, what?! You said you went berry picking! No. It's too dangerous. I've seen some Bergens look at you hungrily from the tree and that makes me nervous enough. But bringing Song? No way." He hugged her tightly. "I'm not losing you, Poppy. And I'm certainly not losing our child. Don't go there again...I love Gristle and Bridget as much you do..." He looked over at Song's cradle, where she was wiggling and kicking, wanting out. "But I can't take any chances with you two…"

Poppy picked up her daughter from her cradle and held Song in her arms, rocking her as she spoke with her husband. "Branch, you're being ridiculous. I'll be safe, and nothing will happen to our baby. If you're that worried, come with me. I'm going tomorrow morning with or without you." She tried to calm her husband by giving one of her gentle smiles.

Branch groaned. "You know you're trapping me into going, right? No. I won't be going. Neither will you. I want you home…" He gave her his worried look. "Please, Poppy...you know how unstable I am with Bergens…"

Poppy sighed. "I know what happened to your grandmother was a tragedy...but Branch, things have changed…" She tried to place her hand on his shoulder when her Hug Time bracelet went off, along with his blue one. She went to outstretch her arm, but Branch beat her to it, hugging her close, their child in the middle.

"Please don't go…" He kissed her head and cradled both Song and Poppy in his arms, looking at his family. Poppy nuzzled her head against his, adoring the sight.

"I'll be okay...I promise. I won't let anything happen to our daughter."

…

The next morning Poppy had a backpack on her back, a smile on her face, and a song on her lips.

" _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa! I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa!_ "

She was nearly to the center of Bergen Town, skipping down the colorful streets. It would be nice to see Bridget again. She had recently had her own baby. A son they named Prince Felix. Maybe when Song got older the two could be friends!

Poppy was nearly to the castle when she saw a crocodile. They weren't supposed to be out yet! Bridget usually kept them inside when she knew Poppy was coming. She must have forgot...Uh oh...she ran as fast possible, but the crocodile quickly caught up.

She prepared to be snapped up but felt nothing. She saw her husband furiously smacking the creature with his hair, obviously furious. "Get away from my wife!"

When the creature scurried away he raced to Poppy, throwing his arms around her, panting. Poppy held onto him tightly. "Branch…"

"Poppy…" He bit his tongue to hold back his tears. "I thought you…" He stopped as he noticed Song was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Song?! Oh, no, where's our baby?! Did she get eaten?!"

He stopped panicking as Poppy opened her hair to show a happy looking Song. He cradled her quickly. "Oh thank goodness...my girls are safe…" He nuzzled his wife.

"You know, this is the second time you've tricked me into going on a journey with you. And I saved your life again." Poppy laughed. "I guess it's just your talent."

The couple traveled to the Bergen Castle, seeing King Gristle Jr. on the staircase.

"You made it! Bridget was hoping you'd come today!" He laid his hand down so the trolls could get on. He noticed the baby instantly. "Awwwww! She's so tiny! And cute!"

Branch tightened his grip on Song before slipping her into his hair. "Yes...she is...now, where were we?"

…

Branch didn't calm down until he saw Queen Bridget. She was cradling a pudgy light green baby and she smiled widely as her little friends arrived.

"Poppy! Branch!" She rushed over and took them from her husband, setting them on the fluffy pillow she reserved for her troll friends. She rocked her son as he fussed.

"It's good to see you guys! Felix has really worn us down. But he's just too cute to stay mad at!" She set him down in his crib. For a Bergen baby, he really was adorable. A lighter green than his father, with his mother's gentle lavender eyes and smooth skin with dulled little claws and sharp little teeth. Even Branch smiled at the pudgy little butterball.

Poppy cooed at him. "Hi, little Princey! Are you happy to see Auntie Poppy?" She had met him before, and enjoyed playing with the youngster. "Coochie coochie coo!" She tickled his feet, smiling as the baby erupted into giggles, kicking his foot a little, causing Branch to bring Poppy back a few steps.

Bridget booped her son's nose and returned to her friends. "So, where's your baby?"

Poppy nudged Branch, and the father sighed before slowly pulling Song from his hair. "This is Song, our little daughter."

Bridget's smile widened even more. "Aww...hi, there little girl! I'm your Auntie Bridget! You and Felix are going to such good friends!" She looked at Branch. "Can I hold her?"

Branch stiffened, but his wife nudged him again. "Um..I...I guess…" he reluctantly handed Song to the Queen, feeling Poppy grasp his hand softly.

Bridget examined the baby troll in her palm. She was barely the size of a nickel, and she looked at the Bergen with a toothy little smile. "Aww...look at you...you're so tiny…" She used a finger to smooth her little lock of purple hair. She let her husband come closer, and then slowly leaned over to her own baby.

Branch squeezed Poppy's hand, watching every move.

Bridget lowered Song down so her son could see the tiny baby. "This is Princess Song, Felix. She's going to be your friend someday…" Felix moved his hand to touch Song, but Bridget moved her hand away much to Branch's relief.

Bridget moved her hand down so Branch could claim his daughter again. He cradled her and gave her a quick check for injuries before placing her back in his hair.

After visiting for a while, Branch and Poppy headed for home, Poppy holding Song. Branch kept his arm around his wife as they walked.

"Alright...you can keep visiting. But I have to be there every time."

Poppy giggled at her husband's protectiveness.

"Deal."

…

 _ **I'm really happy with this chapter! I got to introduce Prince Felix too, which makes me happy. He'll be a more prominent character in a few chapters when Song will no longer be a baby. New chapter coming soon!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	4. The Invitations

_**Before reading this chapter, please vote on the brand new poll on my profile! I'm interested to see what you all want!**_

…

Birthday parties had never been Branch's forte. That's why when his precious Song turned one, he let his wife plan the party. He still wasn't used to the neighborhood, as eight months ago they had moved out of the bunker and into the Troll Tree. But he insisted on having a camouflaged house, so Poppy decorated the outside of the pod tree colors to fit in, but had filled it with as much color as possible on the inside. Branch liked his new home, he really did, but he was still paranoid at the possibility of Song falling out of the tree.

Poppy was already out for the morning, gone off to get party supplies to make her hundreds of invitations for the party tomorrow. Branch went to go check on Song, smiling as he noticed she was awake. He picked her up and kissed her nose.

"Good morning, Songbird."

Songbird was a nickname he had created just for her. It was his special word, and she knew it too. She would always giggle when her daddy called her that.

"Dada!" She gently grasped his nose, hearing her daddy chuckle.

"You're just too cute, you know that? Just like your mommy." He brought her to the rocking chair and sat down on it, setting her on his lap and taking a small brush from the side table, brushing out her good sized lock of purple hair. He noticed that her complexion was getting a tad pinker as she got older, just a little lighter than her mother. And on the tips on her purple wad of hair, there was tiny touches of blue. He brushed her hair gently and slowly, pulling back if she winced in any way.

"It's important to keep our hair clean and free, Song. It's our greatest weapon. How do you think I saved your mommy from a pack of hungry spiders?" Once her hair was free of tangles and he could run his fingers through with no problem, he kissed her cheek and set her on his shoulder.

"How about some breakfast?"

…

It must have been the middle of the night, but Poppy was still up, making invitations on the kitchen table. Each one done so carefully and perfectly, she still had about 208 to go. Her hair was sticking up in several places, and her eyes slowly started to falter again when she realized she'd cut a near finished invitation in half. She groaned in anger and annoyance, slamming her head on the table.

"Seems like you need a little help."

Poppy looked up at the sound of her husband's voice, happy to see him. She gave him a weak smile and could only nod. Branch sat next to her and kissed her nose before starting to put all the invitations in a fat stack of decorated envelopes. As she finally finished the last 208 invitations, she was on the last fifteen that needed glitter, but her glitter bottle was completely empty.

"I may have put the other bottle in your closet in the study." She headed out to go get it and as she left, Branch had just finished sealing an invitation when he realized she said "study closet".

" _Uh oh. That's where the-_ "

He tore after her, opening the door as his wife opened the door and was attacked by hundreds of party invitations, all of them singing or popping glitter. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"What the-? All of the invitations I made you…"

Every single one was there. From the slumber party she held when she was ten, to the 20 Year Troll Celebration. But...she had watched him destroy so many of these...she noticed the tape on a few of them. "Branch...you kept them…"

She looked over at her husband, her eyes soft and full of gratitude. Branch gave her a weak smile. "I wanted to throw them out...even as a kid. But...there was something about them I could never get rid of. You always worked so hard on them and everytime I looked at one, it made me smile. I loved them. And I started to love _you_ too. You cared about me. You always took time to acknowledge me, and continued time after time to invite me to your silly parties. I always kind of wanted to go...but fear took over me…"

Poppy noticed his blue eyes well up with tears. "Branch…?"

Branch sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Why did you keep inviting me?" Poppy gently took his hand. "What do you mean?"

"I was so horrible to you...insulted your singing, crashed your parties, and tore up your invitations...why did you keep asking? More importantly...how could you find love in your beautiful, healthy heart for a guy like me? With a black heart and soul and no emotion... " he sniffed. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Song. I don't deserve anything."

Poppy watched her husband sink to his knees, his blue eyes dripping tears. She gently kneeled down, taking his chin in her hand to make him look at her.

"I kept inviting you because ever since you first yelled at me when we were little, I made it my goal to make you feel happy again. I didn't know why you were unhappy, and I wanted to see you smile. I kept pushing myself more and more, hoping something would make you smile...but I guess I failed up until the journey…"

Branch grasped her hand and gently squeezed it. "Seeing you everyday made me smile. Absorbing your happiness."

He got up off the floor and hugged his wife tightly before she tenderly kissed him, Branch happily returning it. When they finally pulled away with a string of saliva, he stroked her hair, smiling at her.

" _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive. Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever want to close my eyes…_ " He held her close, singing softly in her ear as he danced her around the study in gentle movements, like a ballroom dance. She held his hands and slowly twirled in his arms as he continued his song.

" _Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you I've got no hand to hold. Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you...I'm just a sad song…_ " He blushed as Poppy pecked his lips softly and nuzzled her nose against his. She always adored her husband's charming voice, especially when he sang specifically for her. And almost always...she sang back.

" _With you, I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall. With you, I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever want to close my eyes…Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you I've got no hand to hold. Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you...I'm just a sad song…_ " They didn't dance. She simply took his hands and sang, letting him just listen to her melody. Once she had sung her line, they looked at each other with the same gentle look...and their voices combined in a surge of harmony.

" _You're the perfect melody, the only harmony I want to hear. You're my favorite part of me, with you standing next me I've got nothing to fear!"_ Their bodies were glowing with happiness, smiling and singing and moving around the room.

" _Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole…"_ He cupped her face, his eyes on hers.

" _Without you I've got no hand to hold…"_ Poppy leaned against his hand, love spreading throughout her body as they both began to sing again.

" _Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm...without you...I'm just a sad song…_ " When the song was finally over, they hugged, Branch gently holding Poppy's hands. "I love you."

Poppy grinned, the glitter forgotten. "I love you too."

…

As the hundreds of trolls in Troll Village arrived for the little princess's birthday, Poppy braided a beautiful blue flower into her daughter's hair while Branch went over the safety precautions _again._

"Honestly Branch, everything is fine." She kissed her husband's cheek and set her baby in the hanging pod above the town square so everyone could see the princess. The party raged on, and the princess was given hundreds of gifts. But she was too tired to partake in anything, so her parents brought her home to rest.

Poppy smiled as she watched her husband tenderly tuck their daughter into bed.

"She's so precious…"

"She is...I just worry about protecting her…"

"Branch, you're a wonderful father. You have nothing to fear…"

"I will when she gets older. I might kill her first boyfriend."

…

 _ **Hello, everyone! Thanks for voting but I've decided that I'll be keeping the "pod reproduction" in my story. However, based on how much it needs work, I WILL be touching up the first chapters and adding a few more things during the days Song is still unborn in her pod. Also, Song's design will not be changing. She's pink like her mama with a darkish shade of violet hair with very small blue tips, ice blue eyes, and plenty of glitter freckles. And get ready for some more excitement. The baby days are over. Next chapter she will be a child and you will all see the personality she has. I'm excited! Thanks for voting everyone, but don't think that the "sexual reproduction" idea is over. I may make another next gen Trolls story as I have several in my head. Also, There's a new very important poll out on the profile! I'm sure you'll all get excited!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	5. Early Bird

As the sun began to rise in Troll Village, trolls were nestled in their pods, sleeping in fluffy beds and dreaming happy things. Except for one very energetic troll.

A pink blur burst through the door, making Branch and Poppy jump a bit and sleepily look around.

" _Good morning Mommy! Good morning Daddy!_ " Song sang into her parent's ears as they flopped over to go back to bed. She slowly reached for something in her mother's hair.

Branch yawned and tried to wave her away. "Song, Daddy needs sleep…" He wrapped his arm around Poppy like he had before but Poppy pulled away slowly and looked at her daughter with half-open eyes. "Song, what time is it…?"

The little troll put a finger to her mouth as if contemplating. "Early?"

Poppy flopped back into bed, ready for another hour of sleep. She used to be like Song. Awake at the crack of dawn ready to party. But being a busy Queen and mother had changed that drastically. "Wake us up when the sun is actually up…"

Song protested, tapping her little foot before jumping onto her father. "Daddy, get up! Don't make me get you up with my voice!"

Branch yawned once again. "Songbird, I love it when you sing. But right now Daddy is exhausted-"

" _Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm bout to hit this city-_ "

Branch covered his ears with his pillow. He loved his daughter's singing, he did. She had the voice of an angel and there was no question about it. But she was purposely being loud and obnoxious. He wanted to sleep.

Poppy listened half-heartedly, trying to fall back asleep. But it was obvious that this little troll made up her mind about getting her parent's up. "Alright, alright...we'll be there soon, I promise…" She yawned, trying to wake herself up.

"Yay!" She leaped off the bed and ran to her room, giggling. Poppy slowly got up, shaking her husband. "Come on Branch…"

Branch snored on his side of the bed, tired. "Five more minutes…" He began to snore again.

Poppy tapped her foot. "BRANCH!"

He sat up straight. "Hide the coconuts!" He looked around wildly and saw his frustrated wife. "Oh. Hi honey."

Poppy stumbled over to the mirror, beginning to brush out her hair. She loved her daughter, she really did, but Song was an early bird at it's best. She _loved_ getting up at dawn. Which was a big problem for her husband. He liked sleeping in. But Song and her friends did not. Branch was the other side of the mirror, fluffing his hair up a bit and kissing his wife's cheek.

"Could she be any earlier?" Branch chuckled. Poppy could only nod in agreement, still waking up. She reached for the cowbell in her hair, and her eyes opened quickly when she couldn't find it. It was no mystery where it went.

"Song! Wait!"

 _THUNK-THUNK! THUNK-THUNK!_

Branch groaned and facepalmed himself. "Does she have to do this every morning?"

Poppy shrugged, deciding it was best not to complain about it and simply join the morning song of the day.

…

Like usual, Branch watched his daughter and wife from the tree as they filled Troll Village and Bergen Town with song and happiness. They really were a duo, and Song had gotten the musical trait from her mother, singing whenever an opportunity came up. He'd thought about joining them once or twice, but he really only ever sang with Poppy alone. It wasn't that he didn't like singing, he just felt vulnerable when he was in tree singing. His wife had tried to get him to join a few times, but he had politely declined.

As their song heated up, bringing more trolls and bergens out of their home, Song's friends Girl Diamond, Vinyl, Tiny, Smudge, and Taffeta came from their homes to join Song and Poppy. He couldn't help but laugh as Guy Diamond, DJ Suki, Biggie, Smidge, Satin, and Chenille all sleepily walked out of their pods, watching their children jump right into song.

Girl Diamond was shimmery silver like her father, but she had brown eyes like her mother, Lady Diamond, and snow white hair. However, she liked being clothed unlike her father, preferring to wear a white or silver dress to being naked.

Vinyl, DJ Suki's son, was red like his mother, but he had blue eyes and blue hair with black tips. Like his mother, he loved music, and owned a pair of black headphones that covered his ears. He also had a black piercing in his left ear.

Tiny, Biggie's son, was not the smallest of the group of friends, but he was indeed much smaller than his large father. He was light blue with yellow hair that sprung up, with green eyes that sparkled. He was the youngest of the pack, still technically a toddler.

Smudge was Smidge's son, and just like his mother he was extremely tiny. He was white with green hair that reached near the sky, and his voice was extremely high pitched and feminine like.

Taffeta was the second oldest and Song's best friend. A lovely caramel brown with blue eyes and red hair. Her eyeshadow was red and she always had a new outfit ready. As Satin's daughter she got the best stuff first, and was the most fashion forward of the group.

As the group of kids sang their hearts out, Branch smiled as they all had fun, happy that everyone else was smiling too. But then something caught his eye. Song had grabbed a high tree branch with her long purple hair, and before Branch's eyes, his daughter flung herself twenty feet in the air above the tree.

"SONG!"

He rushed to where his daughter would land, launching his hair up and grabbed her with it before setting her down, his heart beating rapidly. "What were thinking?!"

Song looked confused. "I was only having fun, Daddy."

Branch shook his head. "Throwing yourself in the air isn't fun, it's dangerous! You could splat on the ground!" Poppy swung over, concerned by her husband's face.

"Branch, what's going on?"

"Our daughter just flung herself twenty feet in the air!"

Poppy didn't seem all that concerned. "And? I did that when I was her age."

Branch yelped. "That doesn't help me! Why would you risk your life like that?!" His wife shrugged.

Branch tried to calm his breathing back home. The morning song is over." Song instantly began to complain, not wanting to miss anything. . His girls were driving him crazy.

…

" _La la la la la la_!"

Song sang in her little bed as her mother brushed out her hair, smiling.

"Very good, your voice just gets prettier and prettier every time." She kissed her daughter's head and let her husband tuck in their small child.

" _Nom nom nom nom nom_."

Branch chuckled. "I know you love to sing, Songbird, but it's bedtime." Song looked perplexed. "But there's always time for a song!" Branch kissed her head. "You're more and more like your mother each day. I know there's always time, but little trolls like you need sleep."

After a bit of convincing, the pink fuzzball finally laid down to rest and her parents retreated to their own room.

"She's certainly got your energy" Branch told his wife, relaxing in the sheets. Poppy rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, but she's got your eyes. And your amazing voice." Branch blushed. "Ha ha very funny."

Poppy kissed his cheek and turned out the light.

…

 _ **The baby days are over! Yes, you heard right. Song is now a child. Now, onto the real question? Will Song have a sibling/s? Vote in the poll! At eleven fifty-nine on November 18th, I will be shutting it down. Please vote and review!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	6. Musical Numbers and Surprises

Like usual, on a perfect sunny day all of the happiest trolls were outside singing and dancing and having a blast, Princess Song throwing her voice out as loud as she could, the whole tree being filled with happiness.

Except one troll.

Branch, once again, was sat on the tree branch closest to his daughter as he watched her sing and dance with his beautiful wife, Queen Poppy on the ground, moving their bodies and creating a beautiful harmony. He tapped his foot lightly and bobbed his head a bit, but that was quite it. He spent most of the time flickering his eyes around the area, making sure nobody was getting too close to his girls.

As a musical number came to an end, he spotted Song and Poppy wave at him, Song motioning for him to come down and sing with them. Branch politely shook his head and his heart hurt a bit as his daughter looked at him, sadness in her blue eyes. He sighed and looked around the area again, seeing no danger, When he looked back however, Poppy was gone from the spot and Song danced with her little group of friends. For a split second, he began to panic, before noticing wife climbing up the tree to him. He breathed in relief and moved over so his wife could sit.

Poppy sighed."Branch...honey I know you don't really like to sing that much, but I'm out here too. And your daughter. She really wants you to come out and sing with us…" She kissed his cheek, placing her head on his shoulder in that cutesy way that she knew he liked.

He gave her a smile and kissed her head. "I know you want me to sing with you, dear. I want to sing with you too. But I just...feel safer watching you guys. I can protect you better. If something goes wrong I can act quicker." He looked at his wife and couldn't help feel a sting in his heart when she gave him that look he knew all too well. The look with disappoint and sadness.

"Oh, Branch, I know you're protective- and I love you for that! But...look at her." She motioned towards their little daughter hopping around excitedly with a melody on her lips. "She constantly asks me when her daddy is going to sing with her. She misses you. She only sees you when she gets home…" Branch watched his precious girl dance around with her group of friends, a small smile on his lips as he saw the true resemblance in appearance and personality she had to her mother. But the smile faded as Poppy's words hit him. He let out a sigh. "I just...want her to be safe. And happy. That's all."

"Well she'll be happy if you sing with her." Poppy ran a hand through her husband's hair, smiling at her daughter. She noticed Branch had a worried expression on his face next to her. "Honey?" Branch moved to look at his wife. "I just...how'd she get so big? Seems like yesterday she had bloomed. Now she's nearly a teenager!" Poppy couldn't help but laugh. "A teenager? Branch, honey, she's four."

"So? That's only...ten more years!" Poppy continued to chuckle, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Honey, we're going to be fine. The Bergens are our friends now and I really think she wants you to sing with her. Please."

Looking at his happy-go-lucky daughter, Branch tried to let his protectiveness fade for a bit. But as soon as he moved to get up, he sat back down. "Suppose a bird flies down and-"

"Branch!"

"Right, okay. Sorry." He got up again and slowly came down the tree where he could hear his lovely daughter's voice.

" _Don't think about it, just move your body! Listen to music, sing oh, ey, oh! Just move those left feet! Go ahead, get crazy! Anyone can do it, sing oh, ey, oh! Show the world you got that fire! Feel the rhythm getting louder! Show the room what you can do, prove to them you got the moves, and I don't know bout you, but I-"_

" _I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah! I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah!"_

Song squealed in delight as her father danced over to her, his voice clear and cut. "Daddy!" She leaped at him, hugging him tightly. The blue father laughed and kissed her head. "Hey, Songbird. You ready to sing?" Her face lit up instantly, blue eyes going wide with excitement. "Yes, yes, yes!"

" _And we can do this together, I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah!"_

Song giggled and jumped onto her father's back. " _When you finally let go-"_ Branch smirked at her. " _And you slay that solo-"_ Father and daughter gave each other smiles before going to finish the verse. " _Cause you listen to the music-_ "

" _Sing oh, ey, oh!_ " Branch and Song looked over to the sound of the voice, seeing Poppy slide down the tree trunk and spin to her husband and daughter who both had huge smiles.

"Mommy!"

"Poppy!"

Poppy gave her husband and child a smirk before grabbing Branch's hand, spinning him around as Song jumped from her father's back to her mother's, listening to her mother's lovely voice. " _Cause you're confident, babe-"_ She looked to her daughter to finish the line. " _And you make your hips sway-_ " They sang the last part together with, " _We knew that you could do it, sing oh, ey, oh!_ " Branch rolled his eyes playfully at his girls before scooping them up in a hug.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Poppy and Song burst into giggles. "Mayyyybbbbeee…"

Branch kissed their heads and then let go, Song leaping off her mother to dance with her parents as they sang as a family, their voices ringing all throughout the Troll Tree. All the remaining trolls in their pods looked outside in shock as the King joined his wife and daughter in song. It was almost like a miracle to see Branch sing since they made friends with the Bergens. All the trolls called out for their family members, joining the royal family in dance.

" _Show the world you've got that fire! Feel the rhythm getting louder! Show the room what you can do, prove to them you got the moves! I don't know about you, but I feel better when I'm dancing! Yeah, yeah better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah and we can do this together, I bet you feel better when you're dancing! yeah, yeah!_ "

As the musical number came to an end, the princess shaking and grooving all over the grass, Branch and Poppy scooped their daughter into a hug, sandwiching her between them, giving her a kiss on the head, Song giggling happily in her parent's arms, nuzzling them. Poppy flitted her eyes over to her husband, who couldn't look happier. He was even glowing slightly. Her smile only got bigger, setting her daughter down as she raced off to her friends, chattering excitedly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Grouchy-Pants?" Poppy put her hands on her hips, putting on a smug look. Branch rolled his eyes playfully and in one move grabbed her pretty pink face and kissed it fiercely, Poppy letting out a squeak of surprise before melting into his kiss. When they pulled away, several trolls snickered and awwed, Branch blushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat and lowering his voice so only his wife could hear. "Maybe we should get some privacy…"

…

Once in the comfort of their pod, Branch had no problem kissing his wife again, something he did quite often actually. He was an affectionate husband and he was glad to be one. Once he finally pulled off of Poppy he kissed her head and nuzzled her. "That was fun." Poppy smirked. "Singing or making out with me?" Branch blushed red. "Both." Poppy laughed. He was adorable when his face was red. "Ah come on. We've had our fair share of kisses. Let's not forget our first kiss-"

"We're not bringing that up!"

Poppy chuckled. "I can't wait to tell Song that story." Branch hid his face. "It's bad enough I have to remember it the way I did, do you have to tell our child?" Poppy lightly punched her husband's arm. "Ah come on, it wasn't that bad! It was great!" Branch shook his head. "It was great to _you_ because I made a fool of myself right after I kissed you."

As Poppy kept laughing, Branch pulled her to his chest, dipping her down. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Poppy relaxed and gave him a sly look. "Isn't that what love is all about?" Branch kissed her nose. "It is when you're involved." He kissed her long and slow, keeping her close to his chest.

"I love you, Poppy…"

I love you too, Bra-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The surprise of their daughter bouncing into the pod made both the parents freeze up and in the moment of shock, Branch dropped Poppy to the ground.

"Ow! Branch!" Upon seeing his wife on the floor rubbing her head he was quick to help her up and dust her off before turning to his child. "Song! Hi, sweetie…"

"What were you and Mommy doing?"

Poppy was quick to jump in. "Nothing, darling. You look hungry, do you want a snack?" She breathed in relief as the excited troll nodded her head excitedly and followed her mother to the kitchen.

…

After serving Song her snack and retiring to bed at dusk, Branch held his wife close. "She's so cute, isn't she? Our little girl…" Poppy nuzzled her husband's nose. "She certainly is...and...well, I've been thinking…" Branch cocked his head. "Thinking…?" Poppy blushed slightly. "Well, tonight's a full moon and…"

Branch froze up for a split second. He knew what she wanted. "Oh...well...gee…" Poppy looked at him slightly hurt, backing off a bit. "What is it? You don't want another-"

"No, no, no, it's not that! Of course I want to have another flower pod with you, I would love to have another little one around! It's just…" He scratched his head, feeling nervous. Poppy noticed it right away. "Just...what?"

Branch turned to face the wall and not his wife. "I don't...I don't want them to turn out like me…" Poppy was taken aback. "Like what, Branch? You're a wonderful husband and father, a great singer and dancer-"

"And I spent half my life depressed and grey and super serious and I still am. Do you really want one of our kids to be...like me? Unhappy and afraid? I just...want them all to be like you...beautiful and happy and perfect...that's why I was so glad Song is just like you…" A small amount of tears formed in his eyes, happy he made the decision to turn away from his wife. "I just...don't want them to turn out like I did…" His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "I want them to be happy…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see his wife looming over him, concern and love in her pink eyes. "Oh Branch...I _want_ one of our kids to be like you...smart and strong and resourceful and inventive...romantic and handsome and full of love...not to mention an amazing voice…" She kissed his cheek. "If all our kids ended up like me we'd go insane." She laughed slightly, smiling as he chuckled a bit. "Branch, honey, don't worry about how the kids will turn out. Because either way...they'll be our children, and we'll love them no matter what." She watched him turn to face her again and giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"Well if the full moon is tonight, we better get going."

The couple rushed out of their pod, heading to the end of the tree, excitement in their bodies as they prepared to invite another little one to their home.

…

As Song awoke from her slumber in early morning she found it strangely quiet. Normally her parents could be heard from their bedroom laughing and joking around with each other. But today it was silent. She didn't like it.

"Mama? Daddy?" She climbed out of her bed, walking to her parent's bedroom, letting out a soft gasp as she spotted the bed completely empty. A second of fear struck her, and as she was about to call out her parent's names again, she spotted her father walking into the pod looking tired, his blue hair slightly frazzled.

"Daddy!" She raced to him, clinging to his leg. She felt him pick her up. "Hey Songbird. I just came to wake you…" He shook his head slightly in an effort to wake up. He looked exhausted. "Do you want to see something amazing?" Song was quick to nod her head excitedly. Her father gave her one of his signature smiles and carried her outside the pod and walked along a tree branch not far from the pod. Only a minute or two away. She noticed her mother first, looking just as tired as her father.

"Mama!" Poppy waved happily, Song reaching out for her. Branch set her down and let Song hug her mother before her parents each took her hand. "We want to show you something special." Poppy kissed her head and the couple walked their daughter to a small hole in the tree. Song was astounded as she looked around the room. It was spacey and full of berries and other nutritious snacks, along with a few mousetraps that her father carried her over. But as she admired the room her mother gently tipped her head upwards to the left side of the wall. Excitement flooded over Song as she spotted a flower pod. Her father then tilted her head the other way to the right side of the wall.

Poppy squeezed her daughter's hand. "You're going to be a big sister very soon."

Song broke away from her parents and waved at the walls. "Hello baby brothers or baby sisters!"

As their daughter admired her future siblings, Poppy leaned against Branch in exhaustion. "One flower pod is hard enough to prepare for. With all the food for the baby when it gets here and protection against the cold. Looks like we'll be busy." She gave him a weak smile, genuinely happy.

Branch kissed his wife's head. "That we will be, dearest. You, me, Song, and the twins."

They looked lovingly at their two new pods. One dark purple and one pink.

…

 _ **I'm so proud of this chapter. I love it so much and I hope you guys do too. There's some really great family moments in here, Daddy-Daughter moments, Pranch/Broppy moments, and of course, the biggest reveal, Poppy and Branch are having twins! These little guys have been planned for quite a while, as I was debating having them in their own story, or included in Song's. I decided that Poppy and Branch would be a couple with a good number of kids, and yes, they are stopping at three. Now, as for the genders, you'll just have to wait and see. Pod colors do not show gender. But I will give you a hint about how the pods difference out a certain trait. Song's pod was light purple, Poppy's was pink, and Branch's was blue. If you figure it out, review! And please tell me what I'm doing good/bad! I never get a more happy feeling than seeing a thoughtful review! Also, Chapter 7 may be a tad delayed, as I want to get Chapter 2 of True Colors of Love in this week. If you haven't seen my other story involving Trolls, please check it out! But I will say that Chapter 7 is something you do NOT want to miss out on. The whole chapter will be dedicated to Poppy and Branch fussing and caring over their pods and daughter at the same time. It will quite the chapter XD I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'll see you guys very soon! Love you guys! Oh and P.S., about the first kiss…*snickers* that'll be a one-shot on it's own in True Colors of Love XD**_

 _Carla ;)_


	7. The Twins

Poppy looked over at her husband as the couple sat in the hollow, rocking their pods. Branch was singing softly to the pink pod, while Poppy sang to the dark purple one. The pink troll knew her husband had been worried since the two pods had sprouted. When Song's pod had sprouted they had been too full of joy to worry about the quality of her pod. With twins on the way the two trolls had been checking over their pods every day, looking for bruises or signs of wilting. Branch especially had been on the rocks. He was up half the night making sure the little ones were still healthy and perfect and Poppy usually missed the morning musical number to wake him up and get him ready for the day. But the couple knew that their hard work and patience would pay off when their newborn twins bloomed.

Song found the situation less than ideal. At first excited about having two new siblings, she quickly realized just how busy her parents were, She almost never saw them unless it was time for breakfast or dinner. They didn't even show up for musical numbers anymore. She would join the songs like usual with her friends, but she always wished her mother and father would join her instead of being holed up in the hollow tree.

As the musical number ended Song rushed inside for breakfast like always, but was astounded at the sight of an empty table and pod. Her parents had even come inside to cook. She felt tears well up in her little blue eyes before blinking them away and walking down the tree, sitting down at the roots. She watched her friends rush home to their parents, who welcomed them with open arms. The sight of them all being together made her tiny heart hurt and before she could stop it, she was crying into her pink hands. She heard footsteps come towards her and when she looked up she noticed Biggie standing above her with Mr. Dinkles on his shoulder.

"Well hello little princess. Why are you sad?"

Song wiped her eyes. "My parents don't have time for me anymore. They didn't even make breakfast today." She sniffed. "They've forgotten me." She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Biggie on his knees to get closer to her height.

"Aw love, they haven't forgotten you. They're just really worried about your unborn siblings. They want to make sure both of the babies bloom healthy and beautiful just like you. But it's a lot of work taking care of a bud. You won't understand until you're older and have a bud of your own. But while they're doing all this I think the best thing you could do for them right now is be strong. You'll be a big sister in just a week or two, and you'll need to help out a lot. They'd really appreciate it if you did a few things yourself. You know what I mean? You know how to pick raspberries and clean them, right?"

Song nodded. "Yeah, Mommy taught me."

"Well, there you go! They forget to make breakfast? Pick some berries and enjoy yourself. See? But there is one thing I have for you. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think you need a little company. Come with me to my pod." He stood and took her hand, guiding her to his large blue pod.

As soon as the pod opened, Mrs. Dinkles, Mr. Dinkles' green wife, crawled over to greet her husband. Song smiled at the two, her eyes saddening as she thought of her parents and how close they were. Biggie took her hand again and took her to the living room. She let out a gasp as she looked at the side of the couch.

A big box laid next to the couch, inside of which were four tiny glow worm babies. One was yellow with blue stripes, green with pink stripes, blue with yellow stripes, and pink with green stripes. Song rushed over and smiled down at the tiny babies.

"Aww, they're so cute! Do they have names?" Biggie laughed and pet the green one. "Well, not really. I'm giving them new homes so I'll let their owners name them. But this little guy," he picked up the yellow one, "this little guy is Mr. Dinkles Jr. He'll be staying here." He looked at the little princess. "I talked to your parents when they were born. They said you could have one for your birthday."

Song's eyes widened. "Really? My own glowworm? Wow." She gently pet each one. "So which ones are boys and which ones are girls?" Biggie picked up each baby. "The yellow one and the blue one are boys. The green one and the pink one are girls."

Song looked at each baby. "So I have to wait for my birthday?" Biggie laughed. "Well you were supposed to, but I think you could use the company. Go on. Pick one."

Song made her decision after a few minutes, picking up the little pink one with green cheeks and stripes. "I'd like this one, please." She pet its little head softly, the baby responding by nuzzling her hand. "I think I'll name you...Watermelon."

Biggie looked at Mr. Dinkles on his shoulder. "How do you feel about that, Mr. Father? A daughter named Watermelon?" Like usual, the glowworm only responded with a "mew".

"Take good care of her, little princess. And remember to be strong. For your parents." Song nuzzled her new friend. "Yes, sir. Thank you!" She placed the baby on her shoulder and carefully walked home, not wanting her new pet to fall off. When she reached her pod she noticed her parents at the table.

Poppy smiled at her daughter from the counter. "Hi, honey!" She noticed the glow worm. "Oh did Biggie give you your present early?" Branch looked up to look at the little pink pet. "Oh, he looks nice."

Song laughed. "She, Daddy. It's a girl." She set her friend down and hugged her mother, who was mixing fruit ingredients in a bowl.

Poppy hugged back happily. "Hello, honey. I'm sorry breakfast is late, your father and I have been so busy with the buds. We'll call this brunch. You're not upset are you?"

Song wanted to nod and tell her not to be late again, but Biggie's words rang through her ears. "Not at all, Mommy. I know you need to take care of the buds." Poppy's smile got bigger and she bent down to kiss her daughter's head.

"That's my girl."

…

As a week passed and the buds were almost ready to bloom, a sudden noise awoke the Troll Tree.

"POPPY!"

Within minutes, the pink Queen and her daughter were rushing to the sound of the voice in the hollow tree, Branch staring up at the ceiling.

"Branch? Honey what's wrong?!" She watched her husband shakily point a finger up at the buds. Poppy's heart sank.

"Oh no…"

The pink bud on the left was showing signs of wilting. If a bud wilted entirely, the baby inside would perish and shrivel up into the tree. The bud would bloom in a few days, but it was scary enough that wilting was even on the bud at all.

Poppy set a hand on his shoulder. "I-it's okay...let's check it…"

The couple swung up to their buds. Branch frantically set an ear on the pink bud, his face twisting in relief. "It's still alive. They're okay...for now. We need to make sure the bud doesn't wilt anymore."

Poppy nodded slowly. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost a bud...no, a baby. If the bud wilted, she'd lose a baby. That couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

…

After waiting for four more days the bud began to wilt more and more. Branch and Poppy were were more worried than ever, but the worry finally stopped as the dark purple bud began to bloom.

Branch called his wife and daughter close as they swung up to the bud. Several small noises protruded from the bud, and the bud bloomed into a beautiful violet. In the center of the flower, a dark purple puffball laid in the middle. Song gently poked it, letting the puffball turn into a baby troll.

The baby was teal, the same color of Branch's eyes. Their hair was dark purple and their eyes were a light pink. Poppy squealed in delight. "It's a boy!" She scooped him up as he rubbed his little eyes and looked at his mama. Branch stroked his son's head as he giggled.

"He's perfect…"

As Poppy and Song cooed over the new baby boy, Branch looked up at the pink pod, his heart sinking as it didn't move. It was halfway wilted. The baby had already perished. He sighed, setting a hand on it.

Feeling curious, he gently peeled a petal back. He was afraid of what he'd find. To his surprise, he saw...a light pink puffball...he could barely contain his excitement.

"P-poppy!" His wife looked over, noticing his tears. "Branch what is-" She stood speechless as Branch held a tiny light pink puffball. The hair retreated slowly into a baby. Branch's heart lurched.

Her skin...her eyes...memories flooded over him. Light violet skin...emerald eyes…

The baby looked like his grandmother.

Poppy checked over the little one. "The baby looks okay...but it's a lot smaller than the other baby." She noticed her husband's teary face. "Branch?"

"It's a girl. A sweet baby girl...that looks just like my grandmother…"

Poppy watched him cradle the baby. Her hair was the only difference between Grandma Rosiepuff. Light pink like her mother's skin. She knew exactly what to name their new little daughter.

"I think...she looks like a Rosiepuff. Little Rosie."

Branch nodded and kissed her head. "Rosie...my baby…"

Song looked at her baby brother that was still in her mother's arms. "Can I name him?"

Poppy nodded. Song took a look at him. "I think...he looks like a root. All twisted and frustrated." Poppy laughed, but agreed with her daughter.

Branch held his daughter, nuzzling his wife. "Root and Rosie…"

Poppy nodded. "Our little twins…"

…

 _ **Sorry this was late, I've been going through a lot. It'll be a little while before I get back to writing...sorry. But I'll stay updated. Love you guys! Also, the pod shows the baby's hair colors! But I'm so glad I finally get to introduce Root and Rosie. And little Watermelon!**_

 _-Carla ;)_


	8. The Party

_**Big news everyone! From now on, every chapter that has a song like include a playlist! That means that when the number of the song pops up in the story, please look up the song and listen to it during that section to get a better picture and feel for the scene! When the song needs to be stopped there will be a (!) Depending on the chapter, there could be one to three songs or more!**_

 _ **1\. What Is Love by Janelle Monae (Rio 2 Cast Version)**_

 _ **2\. Die Young by Ke$ha**_

 _ **3\. Shake It Off (Reese Witherspoon Version)**_

…

 _8 Years Later..._

 **(1)** Like most nights in the Troll Tree, music and lights filled the space, cheering trolls danced in the branches, and big smiles were on everyone's face. But this happiness was certainly not rare. Not with King Branch and Queen Poppy throwing parties almost every night. But tonight was special.

Poppy twirled in her husband's arms, cheering and laughing as Branch spun her around several times, dipping her to the ground. "Happy Birthday, my darling husband." Branch smiled down at her and gave her a loving kiss before going back to dancing with her. He always had so much fun when his wife organized parties like this. Everyone was here!

DJ Suki and her son Vinyl managed the music, playing top hits that Branch had been fond of, Satin and Chenille danced with their daughters, Biggie was dancing with Mr. Dinkles in his hands, Cooper was teaching his young daughter Zipper to dance with her four legs, Smidge and Smudge were dancing, and Guy Diamond was with his family, Lady Diamond, Girl Diamond, and Boy Diamond. Everything was perfect.

Branch kissed his wife's forehead. "I still can't believe you threw all this together for me." Poppy snorted. "You're my husband! I'll always try to give you the best parties!" Branch laughed with her. "Well, after all, _what's a song if you can't hear it too?_ "

Poppy smirked and ran her hand under her husband's chin, teasing him. " _Can't imagine dancing without you_ ". Shaking his head out of trance, he took her arms from behind and danced with her, keeping her head on his chest. " _A shooting star ain't really much to see_ " Poppy responded back with two kisses on the cheek, " _If you're not right here standing next to me!_ " Branch blushed and spun her around again, intending on making this night even more perfect than it was. **(!)**

As the song ended DJ Suki didn't start up another one. But it was too early to stop the party, so every troll was wondering what was going on. Spotlights suddenly appeared on the mushroom at the bottom of the tree and a voice boomed from above in the tree branches.

"Ladies and gentlemen, trolls of all ages, give it up for your performer for the night, the princess of pop, the voice behind it all, Princess Song!"

Twelve year old Song appeared near the top of the tree, her long violet hair pulled into a high ponytail, a lavender dress reaching her knees with dark blue music notes surrounding the edge, and a lovely purple Hug Time bracelet. Wrapping her hair around the tree branch above her, she slowly let herself down by her hair, reaching the mushroom stage.

Branch gave an even brighter smile. His lovely daughter would be performing once again. Her voice was a well known thing in the Troll Tree. In every morning song, late night performance, or quick jingle, Song was the first to jump in and show her moves.

 **(2)** As Vinyl started the music for her cue, the young princess began to dance, swinging her hips to the sound of the music. She was determined to put on a good show for her father.

The proud parents watched their daughter sing to a peppy beat, the other trolls cheering louder than before at the princess's melodic voice. Branch wrapped his arm around his wife, smiling. "She definitely got your amazing voice and dance moves. Everyone loves her." Poppy grinned warmly at her husband and nuzzled into his arms. "I don't know about her getting anything from me, but she certainly has your charm."

As Song danced around the stage, flinging her hair and hips, making the crowd buzz louder, Branch had the strange feeling that something was missing. He looked down at his wife. "Hey, Poppy, where are the twins?" Poppy's head rose and she looked around. "Huh. Odd. I thought they'd be out here. Root isn't usually one to miss a party, and Rosie is usually in bed."

As Branch spied around the area he spotted his youngest child and approached her. Eight year old Rosie sat away from the crowd, smiling and gently moving her head to the beat.

Unlike most trolls, Rosie was a complete oddball. Because of the damage to her bud before birth, she was tinier than most troll children, and for some very odd reason, her lovely pink hair did not stay up, but rather laid flat against her back and was almost always in a tight braid. Her eyesight was also a problem, and because of this, she was the only troll in the tree to wear thick black square glasses. Although she wore a normal white dress that went down almost to her ankles, she also wore a thick tan trench coat that covered her arms and came with a hood in case she needed it. But to her mother's greatest despair, no one had ever heard a single note come out of her mouth. She just wouldn't do it. Nor dance. She didn't even wear a Hug Time bracelet because of her claustrophobia.

Branch sat down next to his daughter, who was about as big as a four year old troll. "Hey honey, why not join the party?" Rosie shook her little head."Thanks, but no thanks Daddy. I like watching from back here." Branch sighed. "Rosie you've never tried a party, surely just once? I really loved that beautiful painting you gave me today, but what I really want for my birthday is to see you dance or sing."

Rosie's little green eyes looked up to her father's teal ones, sighing. "Daddy, I can't. There's so many trolls out and they're all going to look at me and judge me and make fun of me. I don't want to."

Branch's heart lurched as he recognized the same thought process from his childhood. "Rosie, sweetie I thought just like you when I was your age. I wouldn't even come to your mom's parties. I was afraid just like you but your mother gave me the courage and she showed me how happy you can be when you only try. Maybe if you tried dancing," he got up and offered her his hand, "You might like it."

Rosie gulped and messed with her fingers, feeling a bit overwhelmed but ready. With shaky hands, she let her father pull her up and lead her into the crowd where her mother was. Poppy's face brightened at the sight of her daughter. "Hi, Rosie! Are you going to dance with us?" Rosie gave a very nervous and forced smile. "Sure, I-I guess…" Poppy grinned and bounced lightly, trying to contain her excitement. "You're going to have so much fun, Rosie! I'm going to show you my craziest dance moves and-"

Branch cut her off. "Maybe we start with something simple? This is her first dance." Rosie sighed in relief. "Yeah...something simple." **(!)**

On the stage, Song had just finished her song and sprouted a huge smile at the sight of her little sister in the crowd. Wanting to give her sister a good song, she quickly whispered to Vinyl what song to play.

 **(3)** Rosie's head bounced up at the sound of her sister's singing again, this time looking straight at her. Song nodded at her through the words, motioning for her sister to dance. Rosie awkwardly began to move her arms.

Branch stepped in, singing along with Song's words and showing Rosie how to slide and shuffle. The lavender girl began to copy her father's movements, getting into the beat. A smile spread across her face as she began to move her hips and hands. It felt chunky and discoordinated. She felt her mother's hands place her hands higher, giving her more room to shake.

Her parents beamed with happiness. "That's it! You've got it!" Poppy joined in with her husband and daughter, busting a move. Rosie laughed happily at her mother's dancing, letting her feet take over. This was great! The music, the feeling, it was all so wonderful! Why hadn't she done this before? She could heard her sister's singing voice along with her parents. If they could sing, she could too!

She opened her mouth ready to sing with her family for the first time. This was it! This is what her parents had always wanted! She was finally going to be just like everyone else!

But then she opened her eyes.

She noticed just how many trolls were watching her. Everything and everyone began to slow and melt into each other. She didn't even hear music anymore. Her heart began to pound in her ears and she stopped dancing, fear racing up her spine. The space between her seemed to get smaller and smaller until it was miniscule. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was distorted and ugly, eyes were turning red, and all she could hear was the angry thump of her heart.

Branch noticed his daughter frozen up. "Rosie? Baby, what's wrong?"

Rosie shook heavily, her father's voice making everything come together again. But the music didn't make her feel happy anymore. It only scared her. Looking at her father with sad green eyes, she tearfully shook. "I can't do this." She raced off out of the crowd and up the tree, ignoring her parent's calls. The couple sadly watched their daughter go and then looked at Song who also looked bummed that her sister left.

 **(!)** As Song's music ended, Vinyl didn't start up another one. Ready to improvise, she opened her mouth when a loud bang rang clear across the sky, a huge fireball being shot into the air. It exploded high in the sky, creating a massive firework. Several trolls cheered at the show, and then swinging from the tree, a purple blur swung itself right in front of Branch and Poppy.

The blur turned out to be Root, their only son and Rosie's twin.

"ROOT!"

Root laughed. "What?"

This was no surprise. The rambunctious youth was _always_ blowing something and up causing havoc in the tree. He was a troublemaker and a rule breaker.

Branch tried to keep his cool. "What did you do now?"

Root gave his father a cheeky smile. "Well, Father, for your birthday I decided to create a mega firework to brighten your party! I do hope you like it!"

As the couple looked into the sky, three more mega balls shot off into the sky. The colors were absolutely beautiful. Branch smiled and then looked to his son. "Wow, Root, this is really nice. I can't believe you actually did something that didn't cause major destruct-"

The fireballs began to rain down on the trolls, flames starting up in their long hair, causing several to run around screaming. Poppy and Branch facepalmed, trying to keep calm. "Root, did you take in account that fire could be started from the remains?"

Root shrugged. "It was a possibility, but I mean you got to take risks." Branch didn't have time to yell at his son. "Just go home with your sisters while we clean this mess up."

Root whooped. "Sweet! I hope you liked your gift, Dad! Happy birthday!" He swung back to the tree.

Poppy patted her husband's back as she could tell he was ready to scream. "He always does this!" Poppy sighed. "I know, I know, he's a pain in the butt but he's also our one and only son." Branch took a deep breath. "Yes, I know. He's a bigger pain in the butt than you used to be." Poppy lightly whacked him. "Hey!" Branch laughed and then joined his wife in cleaning up the tree.

"By the way sweetheart," Poppy kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday."

…

 _ **OMG I love this chapter! You get a good look into what Branch and Poppy's kids are and who they'll be as adults. Next chapter I'll be introducing a new character that I think you guys will all like. Also, please tell me how you like the idea of the playlist and tell me who your favorite kid is of the Broppy Trio!**_

 _ **Peace Out and Merry (Late) Christmas!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	9. The Newcomer

Branch could never understand how his Songbird could always be up so early in the morning. He himself _had_ to get up early because he was a King and had royal duties to do. But it still felt a bit sad for him when he passed by her room and her bed was empty. He remembered when his little girl had been very young and slept in. He would wake up and go into her room and tickle her awake or carry her into the kitchen and the two would eat together before Poppy got up. But since she'd turned four and discovered that if she got up early she'd be able to sing with everyone else, Branch had been less and less eager to wake up.

He couldn't do the same thing with Root, because Poppy was the one who bonded with him, and he tried it once on Rosie but it didn't feel the same and Rosie would always fall asleep again. He sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table to eat a bowl of berries when he heard small footsteps. When he looked up, he saw his youngest daughter, Rosie. She was in her pair of green pajamas and she was _still_ wearing her tan leather coat and tight braid. He never understood why she would never take them off. The bullying happened quite a while ago.

"Daddy?" She looked over at him. " I had a bad dream…" Branch smiled softly at her and motioned her over, setting her on his lap.

"Come here, baby...I've got you." He held her close to his chest, kissing her head and rubbing her back. Out of all his children, he would never admit it, but he was the most protective of Rosie. He loved all of his children equally, but protection wise he couldn't help but feel an urge to protect when he looked at her. She had nearly died during her blooming, and she was such a delicate baby that he and Poppy couldn't help but focus on her. She had nightmares all the time when she was very little, and it seemed that one had returned. And although he continued to lie to himself, another big reason Branch was so anxious to protect his little girl, was the sheer overwhelming similarity between her and his grandmother.

He felt Rosie wipe away tears and he shushed her softly. "It's alright, baby...I'm right here. Daddy isn't going anywhere." He rocked her back and forth on the chair, beginning to sing a very special song he'd sang to her ever since she was a baby.

" _You with the sad eyes...don't be discouraged. Oh, I realize, it's hard to take courage in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you, can make you feel so small…_ " He continued to rock her, letting her curl up into his arms. " _Show me a smile, then. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up, cause I will always be there…_ " She was nearly asleep, but he knew she needed just a little more. " _And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you...so don't be afraid to let them show...your true colors, true colors are beautiful...I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors, and that's why I love you...so don't be afraid to let them show...your true colors, true colors are beautiful...like a rainbow…_ " When he looked down he saw his little girl fast asleep in his arms, a small smile on her lips. He kissed her head and very carefully stood up and carried her back to the room she shared with Song, setting her down into her bed and tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams my little flower...Daddy loves you." He slowly shut her door and walked back to the kitchen to finish his berries, looking out the window where he could see Song dancing with all her friends. Why couldn't Rosie do the same thing?

…

Song had just finished up the morning song when she noticed something near the entrance to the village. Curious, she said goodbye to her friends and approached the entrance, seeing a flash of red. She knew what this was. Another one of her brother's pranks. Well she wasn't about to fall for this again. She carefully walked around, spotting the red object near a bush. With a leap she jumped onto it. "Aha!"

She let out a soft gasp as she realized that she had just jumped on top of a boy. Her cheek flushed and she got up, apologizing as she helped him up. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry I thought you were a prank my brother set up…"

The troll stood up and brushed himself off, laughing. "Don't worry about it. It was kind of odd for me to be sneaking around." He seemed to be Song's age, and he was red, with light purple hair and eyes. "I was looking for the King and Queen. I'm new here and would like to live here." Song smiled brightly."I thought so. I'll take you to them. They're my parents." The red troll boy blushed pink. "You're a princess? Oh gosh, I'm sorry for frightening you, your Majesty." Song rolled her eyes. "My name is Princess Song, but you can just call me Song." The boy's face twitched a moment before shaking his head. "Nice to meet you, Song. My name is Blaze."

Song climbed the tree, showing Blaze her family home. "Mom! Dad! I got to show you something!" Branch came out of the bedroom, halfway through brushing his hair when he scowled. His daughter was standing next to a boy...but he quickly faked a smile.

"Hello, Songbird. Who's this?" Song smiled. "Daddy, this is Blaze. He's new to Troll Village." The boy awkwardly waved. "He wants to live in the village." Branch continued to scowl in his mind. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. How old are you?"

"Thirteen, sir."

Only a year older than Song. That wasn't good. He continued to fake a smile. "Where are your parents?" He noticed Blaze twitch slightly and look down at the ground. "They died…"

Song covered her mouth. Branch's heart lurched. He knew how that felt. "They got eaten by a strange bird…" Branch sighed and finally managed to actually smile at the kid. "We'll get you a home here as soon as possible. Meanwhile, you should probably get a tour of the area-"

"I'll do it!" Song raised her hand. Branch quickly tried to intervene. "No, that's alright Songbird, you can-"

"Sounds great." Blaze smiled at Song and followed her out.

Branch growled under his breath as the two left.

…

"And this is the Party Stage, and this the berry bush, and this is the stream!"

Blaze looked around in wonder. "Wow...everything is so wonderful…" Song smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty great here. Everyone is so friendly and nice, and the place is always full of music. Do you sing?" Blaze blushed. "Not as much as I used to. After my parents died, all I wanted to do was find this place. My mother said she once lived here." Song nodded in understanding, looking at his purple eyes, deciphering the exact shade before focusing back on him. "Well, hey, if you need anything, you'll probably see me singing or dancing in the Square." Blaze smiled back at her. "Yeah...I'll do that. Thanks, by the way."

Blaze watched her leave, smiling at her before shaking his head again and looking around. His mother was right. Everything was so beautiful here and he couldn't help but feel drawn to the princess. She was sweet and lovely and kind, something he wasn't used to in the home he grew up in. Yeah...yeah this was going to be just perfect.

…

 _ **This one is a little short because next chapter will be another time skip. And finally, the story will take off! There are lots of things planned for the next chapters. Such as, Songbird is going to be 16! She's growing up very fast. And I think we can all see that Branch is a little sad to see her grow. The twins will be 12 and I know they're not really the focus, but do remember that they both will get their own stories after Song's. I'll try to update soon. What do you think of Blaze? Review or PM me!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	10. CB Logan's Final Goodbye

_To my dear devoted readers._

 _I'm sorry to say lovelies but I will not be continuing any of my fanfiction series. What happened a long time ago was that my laptop broke and I couldn't write good enough stories on my phone. By the time I got a new laptop I had lost interest in Trolls and How To Train Your Dragon, but I kept them in my files because I thought one day I would come back to them. I've been in writing classes for the past year and the fact of the matter is that I really can't do these fanfictions anymore. I don't have time. I'm going to be starting college soon, I'm in a committed relationship, and the biggest reason of all is that I'm going to be writing my own fiction stories. I've had plans for them for so long and that's what I've always wanted to do. Thank you to everyone for being there for me and I hope you understand. If this gets any feedback I might type out what would have happened in the stories if anyone was interested. I had three books planned for Trolls. I hope you all can forgive me. But someday if you're looking around a bookstore or library or online book store, if you see books with the author "C.B. Logan", that's me. Little ole Carla Bridget Logan._

 _Thanks for everything, everyone._

 _ **C.B. Logan ;)**_


End file.
